Hestia in the Titan War
by TKM02
Summary: Hestia was the first Olympian goddess to be born by Kronos and Rhea and has relatively few myths that have her as a major character. Here is my interpretation of what she did in the Titan War, where the gods tried to defeat the Titans. Rated T just to be safe.


I looked across the valley. Two leagues in front of me lay Zeus, my youngest brother who freed me from the being halfway between us. Kronos. Our father who ate us whole when we were just born. As we were gods, we lived throughout the torture of his stomach acids. After we thought all was lost and we weren't going to return to the world, nor would we go to Tartarus where we might be better off, our father's stomach convulsed with mighty spasms. He was throwing up. We felt our hearts lifted as we knew we would soon be free. As we were slick with stomach acids, the ascent to his mouth was fast and simple. I felt sun for the first time in what was most likely a millennia. We tore from the grounds which was our father's domain and ran to Zeus's home that he had been hiding in for his entire youth. Then the war started.

We were on our last assault against our elder family. Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty who was able to be our spy, told us that Atlas, the commander of my father's army, was to be meeting Kronos to negotiate the release of the cyclops and hundred-handed ones. Sadly for them, their information was outdated, as only a few days ago, we had released the cyclops and hundred-handed ones from Tartarus. In their gratitude, they joined our side and used their abilities to aid us in the war. The cyclops, being magnificent craftsmen and metalworkers, shaped the weapons for my brothers Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades.

Zeus, being the one that led the mission, acquired the Lightning Bolt, a deathly weapon that when used would emit a thunderous sound that would roll through the hills, and smite the enemy of Zeus with fire that burned greater than fifty flashes of moods from Helios, the Titan who drove the chariot of the sun. Poseidon, being the one who united his brothers during a heated argument that nearly cost the preparations for the battle, was given a mighty Trident, a three-pronged weapon that aided in Poseidon's powers of commanding the sea and storms. Lastly, the Cyclops gave to Hades a helmet that would turn the wearer invisible, as he was the one who sneaked upon the commander of the soldiers that guarded the doors of Tartarus, enabling the guards to not have orders when the trio of brothers caused chaos in battle.

As I was reminiscing of the days previous, one of the Hundred-Handed Ones, one known for his energy and enthusiasm in battle, was becoming restless. He shifted the multitude of boulders in his hundred hands anxiously, awaiting for Atlas to arrive. He was in the mountains with his brothers, meant to use his boulders as ranged weapons to strike down the Titan when the ungodly being arrived. His brothers knew what would happen, but also knew that if they said something, Kronos would realize we were here.

When it seemed Atlas was not to arrive and we nearly believed Aphrodite was to be a spy with false information, he appeared. But he wasn't alone. Surrounding him was a mob of centaurs and nymphs, all dressed for battle. We had accounted for Atlas to have a guard, but not a mob that appeared to be a complete league in diameter. But not everyone had arrived for the party. The rest of the Titans, all fit for battle as well, appeared with their own guard. Sure, the guards for the other Titans were not as numerous as Atlas's, but still we were sure of the battle ahead was to be a lengthy one. When the Titans had stopped getting situated, it began to get hot. Then hotter. Then it became as if the sun was coming down upon the Earth. I looked up. The sun was _indeed_ coming towards the Earth! As Helios piloted his flying chariot of heat, sweat pored down my back as worry and fear crept upon my heart. This will most likely not end well for the gods.

When Helios landed, his chariot vanished and I was reminded what coolness felt like.

"Gods!" Helios cried in a booming voice, "We know you are here! Did you really think you were the only one with spies helping you discover the enemy's plans?"

As he said it, a number of Hundred-Handed Ones threw down their boulders with a mighty roar and leapt down from the mountain to Helios's side. We were down to only a mere fifty hundred-handed ones, compared to their ten hundred handed ones with their nearly infinite guards.

"I would advise you to surrender," Helios continued. "It doesn't take a supreme war commander with centuries of experience to know when a side is outnumbered."

He was right; we should surrender. I saw Zeus get up from his hiding place in the trees of the valley. All of the beings on the Titan's side saw him, expecting him to surrender. Zeus walked up to Atlas, as his guard made room for my brother. Atlas smirked, thinking Zeus was admitting defeat.

"I believe I have your surrender coming up, yes nephew?" Atlas said, believing him to be omnipotent.

Zeus looked up at Atlas straight in the eye. He drew out his Thunderbolt.

"If you're going to surrender, you have to put your weapon on the ground. Even you dim-witted gods know that, I'm sure."

Zeus looked at his weapon, as if considering defeat. Then he did the most amazing thing I have ever heard Zeus doing.

He threw his weapon at Atlas, hitting dead between the eyes.

No one reacted as Atlas, the mighty war general that commanded all of the previous battles and won, fell to the ground, not even Zeus, as if he didn't believe what he accomplished.

With a mighty thud, Atlas fell to the ground.

Not a sound was made. Everyone, even us, were unsure of what their eyes had just seen.

Then Zeus gave a mighty battle cry as he aimed at all of the guards that had foolishly gave Zeus an opening to get at Atlas, literally. The Thunderbolt hit a centaur and spread like lightning to his opponents immediately next to the centaur, killing them all within seconds.

That was all the troops needed to focus and attack Zeus. Within seconds, my youngest brother was surrounded by masses of troops trying to kill him.

With a mighty yell, I sprang out of my hiding place and attacked with my Fire of the Hearth. I aimed at a nymph who was at the outskirts of battle and set her aflame as I threw my fire at her. With a screech, she burned and died.

_One down_, I thought to myself. _One _billion_ left. _I mentally sighed to myself. We might win this battle with Atlas down, thus confusing the troops, but the Titans were smart, so they'll figure stuff out. Plus we're outnumbered one to a thousand, at least.

I was thrown out of my head as an arrow whizzed past my ear. A centaur a ways away was notching another arrow to fire at me. I started to run at him, but stopped when I saw Demeter's vines wrapped around his horse legs and force him to the ground. I looked away, knowing what was soon to follow. I looked across the battlefield. Chiron was leading his group of loyal centaurs to battle against the Titans'. Hera and her peacocks were attacking our mother, Rhea.

Then there was Zeus.

Zeus and Kronos were going at it, with everything they had. Lightning struck at Kronos as thunder rolled across the valley each time Zeus used his weapon. Clocks swept across Kronos as he attacked Zeus with his flint sickle that he used against his father.

Captivated, I stared at the scene, not noticing one of the traitorous Hundred-Handed Ones lumbering towards me. His shadow fell over my small, thin figure. I realized with a start I might be going to Tartarus as I looked up at the raging face. Then, out of nowhere, came a boulder that landed on the head of my opponent. I looked at the mountain seeing the anxious Hundred-Handed One that nearly threw away our battle giving me multiple thumbs-up with his unoccupied hands as the others threw gigantic boulders at the Titans.

The battle lasted for what seemed like forever but eventually we defeated a majority of the guards. Most of Chiron's centaur squad was vanquished, as was about half of our Hundred-Handed Ones, but we narrowed it to about a two to one standing of our forces.

Rhea, our mother. The one who helped make this day a reality by giving Kronos a stone to eat instead of Zeus.

Helios, the Titan that carried the sun across the Earth in his chariot.

Theia, the magician Titaness. She had killed a good number of our units with her Dark Magic.

And finally, Kronos, the Titan of Time. Zeus kept him busy as we dealt with the others. He had trapped us inside his stomach since we were born, eating me first.

"So," Zeus started. "I believe we all know we didn't surrender."

_Brother, please choose better words in your next sentence_, I thought to myself as I mentally face palmed.

"Oh please," Kronos responded, "we aren't as dim-witted as you are."

"True," Zeus agreed. "But I believe we won. We do have more troops after all. So how about you guys surrender and throw yourself in Tartarus for us?"

The Titans roared in displeasure. I was pretty sure their lust for power was too strong to give up the Earth that they had had for a millennia with no competition.

"I knew that proposal wasn't going to go down easily," Zeus admitted when the Titans calmed down. "Well, how about we make a deal?"

That perked the Titans interests. "And what deal should we make with the gods?" replied Theia.

"If I can beat Kronos," Zeus said, getting Kronos's attention, "without any help from the gods, all of you will have to go to Tartarus without a fight. Kronos can't have any help from the Titans as well."

"And if I defeat you?" replied Kronos. "What do I get?"

"All of the gods will be the Titans' slaves for all of time."

Silence filled the valley as everyone processed what Zeus had just said. The Titans looked confident, whereas the gods and I looked grim and worried. I don't know about you, but eternity is a long time.

"I accept this deal," said Kronos.

"Good," Zeus replied. "Let's get started."

"Wait!" A voice rang out across the valley.

Prometheus, the Titan of foresight, leapt down from the top of a mountain.

"I notice you said no gods could help you," Prometheus said.

"Yes," Zeus replied.

_Oh my gosh. That little word twister._ I realized.

"I suppose a Titan can help, as they are far different from gods, as noted by my siblings," Prometheus said.

"Exactly my plan, Prometheus," Zeus revealed.

The Titans roared in disapproval. Suddenly, our situation didn't look so grim.

"That's not fair, you god!" cried Kronos.

"But what did I say? Isn't this what I said?" responded Zeus with a grin on his face.

Kronos quieted. He may be a primal being, but he still knew how to word sentences.

"Fine," said Kronos.

With a yell, Zeus launched toward Kronos, who prepared for the oncoming tackle. Kronos sidestepped Zeus but was hit with an uppercut from Prometheus. The battle continued on but I knew that Zeus would win. The chances weren't against him anymore.

Zeus had managed to get Kronos in a headlock, and flipped him onto the ground. The impact left a crater shaped to Kronos's body.

We had won. We won and we were the gods.

* * *

><p>AN: Ya that ended quickly. Either way, hope you guys enjoyed this. This was supposed to be a report for my Mythology class, but when I found out the presentation was supposed to be only one minute long... Uh ya no. Either way, thanks for reading. Leave suggestions and reviews if you feel like it please!


End file.
